Said Ashraf
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Earth |team = Shamshir (captain) |seiyuu = Takaguchi Kosuke |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 008 (Galaxy)}}Said Ashraf (サイード・アシュラフ) is a forward and the captain of Shamshir. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"Shamshir's captain. Like a lion, he has a particularly aggressive personality."'' Appearance Said has tanned skin and shoulder-length curly, brown hair. He has long brown sideburns and chin hair of the same colour. Personality Said is very confident because he thought that Shamshir couldn't lose with their strong offense and he gave everything even when Inazuma Japan managed to score two goals very quickly. He was very aggressive too, because he did aggressive moves to steal the ball and he even slid on Kusaka Ryuuji's foot on purpose and he shot the ball at his face. He also was arrogant because he made fun of Kusaka and later he tried to make him angry again so he would make another fool. Plot He first appeared in episode 8 along with his team, Shamshir. Before the match started, he was talking with Kasim Bador who told him to look at the audience and Said was shown to be excited with the large crowd and he thought that the game would be a lot of fun. Right at the beginning of the match, he stole the ball from Matatagi Hayato. He then managed to pass Nozaki Sakura easily and advanced to the goal. He passed the ball to Tamir Nasr who passed it to Nazim Nizar, who lost the ball when Shindou used Einsatz. But Khalil Utbah stole the ball immediately back and passed it back to Said. He then scored with his hissatsu, Oil Rush, which gave Shamshir their first goal. When Inazuma Japan started their kickoff, Matatagi passed the ball to Kusaka who messed up and Shamshir got the ball. Kasim and Tamir Nasr then made fun of him and called him weak and also a blockhead as Said was standing besides them and laughing with them. But then Kusaka got angry and made a foul. Said was wondering what was Kusaka's problem. He then was interested about him and said to Kasim that Kusaka was an interesting guy. Before the second half started, Kasim told to Said that Kusaka was 'a bomb ready to explode at any minute'. Said then said to him that some guys are just like that. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Said, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Rakuda Crush (ときめきラクダ, randomly dropped from Smiley Cosmos (スマイリーコスモス) at Handa Shinichi's lower taisen route) *'Topic': Various Martial Arts (いろんな格闘技の話題, obtained at Raimon's Budoukan) *'Topic': Rock Band (ロックバンドの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Augusta Potted (オーガスタの鉢植えの写真, taken in Kuroiwa's room on the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 146 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 104 *'Catch': 96 *'Technique': 125 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 79 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery IG-15-054.PNG|IG-15-054. IG-15-056.PNG|IG-15-056. Trivia *While in the Galaxy games and in the anime he is a forward, the Japanese site says he is a midfielder. Navigation de: Category:Captains Category:Galaxy characters Category:Aliens